The Enchanted Cave 2
is a roguelike dungeon crawler game and a sequel to the 2010 game "The Enchanted Cave". Your character makes his way downwards in a maze of random-generated levels, gathering experience, stats, money and equipment. Once you are ready, you should escape while you are still alive, so that you can go back down again stronger than before. Escaping allows you to replay levels multiple times, get more loot, stats and experience; but you lose some game progress and many of your items. __TOC__ Story A mysterious cave that always changes its layout and monsters has tons of treasure for anybody that dares to enter. A town soon formed around the cave, making it a tourist attraction for any adventurer that wants riches. You are one of those adventurers and as you journey into the cavern, you'll discover cave's origins and its true intentions. Gameplay You roam around in a town that's near the cave itself. Like the first game, the cave's floors are randomized and you're allowed to exit at any time if you obtained the Escape Wings. Only your money and items marked in gold will stay with you. You fight enemies by walking to their spot. You and your opponent will attack automatically. You can use spells which will activate on the next turn. Some enemies are vulnerable or impervious to certain elements: fire, water, earth, wind, light, and dark. Your spells and equipment will determine how much of each element you deal in your attack. Every ten levels, you will come across a shop where you can sell and buy items. There is also an anvil where you can craft to improve weapons or create potions. The shopkeepers also give out some advice. Stat Gems Even though you level up, there is another way to boost your stats. Stat gems can boost your maximum health, maximum magic, attack, defense, intelligence, and speed. All these changes are permanent. You can also find random stat gems that allow you to choose which stat you want to improve. The Skill Tree When you level up, you can place three stat points in a skill tree. The tree branches into three different paths: magic, warrior, and enchanter. Magic will improve your magic points and power as well as unlock new spells. Warrior will increase attack, defense, how much experience you gain and the chance of critical hits. Enchanter will hone your potion-making skills, your enchanting skill (50% of your potion-making skill), and your chance of picking up gold.. All branches also have spots where you can increase your HP. Crafting It is possible to upgrade your items at anvils using components gathered along your way and/or bought from the shops. Components have one or two enchantments and only one can be selected. All equipment can only have up to two enchantments; crafting with an item that already has two enchantments will replace one of the current enchantments. You can also craft potions by combining two ingredients on their own. How long the effect lasts depends on how many times you selected "Potion Duration" in the enchanter branch Hints * When selecting skills to develop, you may consider giving some priority to combat skills to increase your overall attack and experience gain. This will make defeating weaker enemies possible in one hit. * Also make the magic portion a priority to get two spells: heal and transmute. Healing will keep you from relying on potions and transmute will make normal items into "artifacts": golden items that will stay with you permanently. * Stat gems start to appear 10 levels above the deepest level you have reached so far. So it is better to re-enter just 10-20 levels above than restarting always from the first floor. * A full set of items improved by crafting with mana regeneration effects and some healing spells can greatly improve your survivability. * Sell your common loot before escaping the cave -- you can keep the money when you escape, but not the items. * For more detailed information about the game, check out The Enchanted Cave Wiki. Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/DustinAux/the-enchanted-cave-2 |descrip = Find a secret room and escape with an artifact }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/DustinAux/the-enchanted-cave-2 |descrip = Kill the giant spider }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/DustinAux/the-enchanted-cave-2 |descrip = Reach level 15 }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/DustinAux/the-enchanted-cave-2 |descrip = Defeat the sorcerer on floor 80 }} Category:Games Category:Games with badges